Five Petals
by vickytorri
Summary: So what if Miku moved who-knows-how many times? It's not like she hated it. Why did everyone pity her? Yeah, so from time to time, she would miss her friends and some guys from her previous schools. Big jizz, it became normal for her. One thing she's used to is saying "good-bye" but saying "Nice to meet you again"? Not so good at that. Now all her crushes are together? Rev. Harem


**Hey Guys! Yeah, starting another series. Bahh, this is probably not going to be too long or updated as much as "vocal steps". Just another one of my fantasies. Anyways, this is kind of based on my life. I moved like how many times, and stuff like that, and i feel i want to let go off the past. So i wrote this. Miku's personality is based on mine, so is all the other guys. All 5 guys (Len, Rinto, Mikuo, Kaito and Rei) are based on my past crushes and loves. Just to say, all the flash backs presented in here all happened to me, so please don't say i was too young and all that jizz. God, i really miss them. Well anyways, except the flash back, the rest is all fanfiction, just to let my fantasies go :P. Well anyways, enjoy! (WARNING: REVERSE HAREM! and my/Miku hormones and jizz all over the place. XD)**

* * *

So what if Miku moved who-knows-how many times? It's not like she hated it. Why did everyone pity her? Yeah, so from time to time, she would miss her friends and some guys from her previous schools. Big jizz, it became normal for her. One thing she's used to is saying "good-bye" but saying "Nice to meet you again"? Not so good at that.

Her parents finally told her that this is the last time she's ever going to move. She obviously was excited. There weren't going to be good-byes anymore, and maybe she could finally fall in love without having those heart-breaking good-byes. She smiled at this and decided to go to the park. She decided she was going to do her last good-byes, and start a new beginning.

Miku slowly walked to a park nearby she found when they drove around their new neighborhood. When she saw it through the car's window, she was amazed. It had a grove of trees that grew around it while bushes with flowers layered in front of the trees. In the middle there was a swing set while clear cut grass lay as a field surrounding it. And in the corner there was a beautiful pond while water lilies float on top. She made it to the park and picked a flower off the ground.

The flower was a buttercup, a small pathetic flower that stained yellow all over. She smiled looking at its five small petals. She walked over to the small lake and hovered near the edge and sat in the arched small hill.

What was she doing? Hatsune Miku was like any girl also. Out of those about 74 times she moved the only time she truly fell in love was with 4 guys. She fell in love through time, only to be heart broken she was moving. Although it was a small world, she couldn't just go to them; life would be too easy that way. She picked one petal off the flower and looked at it.

Her first love was Len.

It had been in grade four, right? Wow, that was 6 years ago. Miku laughed at her comment. To be honest her relationship with him wasn't what you'd think. They were like mortal enemies. They fought both physically and verbally, they would steal each other's things, to be honest they were complete opposites. He was your typical kind of boy: stupid, sporty, had his group of guy friends, the one who had all the attention. She was your typical nerdy class president. She was quite bossy, smart in everything, had top grades, your typical role model. They really did clash.

"_Oh my gosh! Can you STOP playing with your stupid ball in class!?" Miku complained as her desk was right in front of his._

"_Haha. You annoyed Miku?" he teased,_

"_Uhhh, duh. I wouldn't be complaining if I wasn't."_

"_Well that sucks cause I'm not going to." He replied still bouncing the ball back and forth between his friends. Miku was becoming actually annoyed and quickly used her hand to stop and catch the ball. He retaliated and grabbed it too. It became a head to head fight, but good thing Miku's nails were like daggers. She ended up winning with her nails jabbing his hand, she stuck out her tongue to prove victory._

"Haha. I remember that." Miku thought still looking at the petal. Another flash back re-winded in her head.

"_Okay class! For our French mini play I'm going to put you in groups. Ummm, Miku! You can go to … Len's group" explained the French teacher._

"_ermm, no thank you?" she whispered as the French teacher eyed her. Miku sighed and walked to his group._

_He looked at her and began to argue, "Where ever I go, you follow!" _

"_Everywhere I go, I see your face there! And trust me it's not a pretty sight." She argued back. What they said was true, they were always in the same group (twice), they always went against each other in class competitions, they even had to be project partners (although it ended up being bickering with "Control-hog!" and "Lazy bum!" name calling), and now in a French group._

Miku laughed remembering those times and her heart ached, she really did miss those times. Even though they bickered, there were times when he was really sweet.

_One time, she got in trouble and almost cried (considering she was an honor student) and both Len and her got consequences. She was on the verge of crying in class and Len seemed stiff at the sight. _

_He smiled and began speaking, "Don't worry! Haha, it turns out if was all his fault … you don't have to cry, you baby …" he managed to tease in a soft voice that made her feel at ease._

_Another time was when his friend was in the middle of cutting her favorite eraser in half; Len stopped him and gave her eraser back._

She sighed at her happy memories. Although they mostly bickered, she loved him all the time. She didn't know why she acted so mean, it just became natural. Miku regretted that but understood why she did love him. He stood there always being himself with her, he was funny and the times they didn't argue, they acted as if they were good friends. He made her laugh occasionally and he cheered her up in hard situations. She truly did love him. She looked at the petal one last time with a sad smile; she kissed the petal and threw it into the small pond. It floated about and faded from her sight.

"Good-bye first love." She whispered.

She then took a second petal. She looked at it in memory and smiled. She met him at her cousin's house coincidentally (he used to be old neighbors before he moved) when she visited her cousin. His name was Kaito. She was in grade four that night; he was only one year older (in grade 5). It was awkward definitely, but he was sweet and a little bit nerdy. At first they only talked a little but hit it off as time passed by.

"_Okay! Grade five is horrible! In family life, you'll definatly dread it! You will learn it soon my little grass hopper." He teased her with a cute smile._

"_Umm, that's nice to know. And what's with the little grass hopper? And stop hogging the pillows! I want one!" she argued back beginning to struggle taking one away. _

_Kaito fixed his glasses up and tugged back "You want a war? Then let the games begin!" he started. They struggled trying to win over the pillow. In they end; they both ended up collapsing with no strength. They looked at each other and laughed till they couldn't breathe._

Miku smiled and remembered he also did magic tricks. That night she immediately fell in love with him, although she wasn't sure they would ever meet again. But luckily it happened again; they met at a party when she was in grade six, two years later.

_Miku was shocked to see him at her old neighbor's birthday party. She immediately recognized his glasses and daring cobalt blue eyes. He was still quite nerdy looking and short. She approached him, and after a little time, he recognized her. They ended up talking the whole time and just hanging out. He still did magic tricks and still did his corny smart jokes. They were hanging out in the basement, and he wrote down stuff on his hand. Miku swore she saw him write down her name "Hatsune Miku" on his hand with a heart._

"_Hey what's on your hand?" she asked to make sure she was correct._

"_Umm, nothing!" he avoided._

"_Show me! Please!" _

"_It's just scribbles!"_

"_Then just show me if it's just scribbles"_

"_Still no! It's nothing!" he looked away._

_She grabbed his arm lightly and tried to see what it was. He struggled and argued back at her. It was exactly like their pillow fight which made Miku laugh. She stopped struggling, still her hand on his and argued._

"_Why not!?"_

"_Because." He answered._

"_Fine! I give up!"_

"_Umm, why are you still holding my hand?" he awkwardly asked._

_Miku blushed after she realized he was right and slowly took it off while it became awkward._

Miku laughed at what happened though she never got to find out what he wrote. She was so happy to meet him again, but after that night, she never saw him again. Miku sighed and kissed the petal. She fell in love that first night, and the time she met him again, she fell even harder. She threw the petal onto the lake and smiled again.

"Bye-bye Kaito" and looked back at the flower.

She took another petal. She looked at it with annoyance. She remembered him and admitted it was just a petty crush on what could have been. He was really a player, the sporty hot looking guy who hit on the pretty ones. She became pissed off.

"Stupid Rei" she mumbled under her breath.

_It was in grade 7 at another school. The thing was he already started dating after two days of school. He didn't even notice Miku until picture day, she had her hair curled and put to the side, and she wore a cute sweater vest and black skinny jeans to represent her. That day she looked out the hallway and saw him. Her friend Teto was dating him at the time, and Miku thought they were looking at each other in the hallway (Teto was right beside her). She looked at him and tried to think what was so good about dating? Miku was wrong; he wasn't staring at Teto, but at Miku. _

_From that day, he asked her out, only to be rejected. Now that she thought about it, she kind of liked him. But she didn't want to date; she wanted to just be good friends. In her memories there were only cute moments they had together. He always stole her favorite hat in the winter leading to chasing. He poked her face randomly, and he constantly bugged her at some times, he also walked her home once. He was like Len, but it wasn't that reason she liked him. _

Miku smiled at those cute moments. He eventually dated other girls as she found herself beginning to like him. But sometimes, even though he was dating another girl, when they passed by their eyes would lock. But then they walked away as if nothing happened. Maybe, just maybe, he still liked the bossy, nerdy, anger issued girl. She kissed the petal and threw it out into the lake.

"Good bye Rei, my petty little crush." She smiled with an annoyed look.

She took another petal and looked at it. She smiled with a little more annoyance. He was a transfer student in grade 8, soon after she transferred, it was in the middle of May and he took the empty seat beside her. He was a flirt, a freaking idiotic flirt, but funny.

_He immediately talked to her that first day. He was really annoying but as time went by, she learned that he was funny, loved how she drew, wasn't afraid to ask the most awkward of questions, was really conscious of his last name, and tried really hard to make her fall in love with him. On his first day at school, he realized that Miku could draw, write, and sing. _

_He began complaining, "You can draw, write and now sing!? What else are you good at? Kissing?"_

_Miku died at the comment and looked at him with confused eyes. _

"_Just kidding …" he laughed. _

_It was in class when he suddenly started talking through writing on his hand._

"_Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he wrote on his hand and showed to her._

"_Mikuo, what are you talking about? No." she replied writing on her hand._

"_Seriously?!" _

"_I don't want/need one!" _

"_Why?"_

"_Cause dey stupid." She teased sticking her tongue out. She was actually waiting for a day to meet her first love again. He laughed out loud in class, as eyes stared at him._

_He always talked to her through notes, and even got her to be his partner in science._

Miku giggled at those thoughts then sighed. She remembered some times she wasn't the only girl in the world he knew. He was a flirt; she wasn't the only one he hung out with. Sure, he spent most of his time with Miku, but he also hung out with her best friend Haku. Haku was more emotionless and smarter than Miku and Miku found herself with jealousy and pain. But she ignored it. She smiled and kissed the petal. She threw it onto the pond.

"Bye Mikuo, you idiot" she smiled.

Her last petal was in her hands. She picked it and stared at it. It was the only one she didn't have a guy for. Miku stared at it and smiled. She was going to save this one, for the guy she'll fall in love here. Maybe, instead of having to throw it into the pond, she could keep it. She smiled and stuffed it into her dress pocket. She had a far away gaze at the pond while the petals slowly floated away from her. She was finally letting go of the past, with great symbolism too.

"Miku?" she heard the voice of a boy call her name. Miku turned to see a blond haired boy with two clips at the side.

"Rinto?" The boy smiled as she recognized him.

Rinto was her new neighbor she met when she first moved in. He's pretty tall, sporty, good-looking and kinda cute, though he could be annoying at times. Miku found him amusing and was wondering if he would be her next crush.

"What are you doing here? I was on my way to give you a tour of the neighborhood, but your parents said you already left." He pouted, taking a seat next to her.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I just saw this park, and it's seriously beautiful." She smiled. "What's wrong with you? You seem … pissed off."

"Huh. Oh. I am pissed off. My stupid step-brother is moving in with us! He's sooo annoying. He thinks he's good at everything, is a jerk and a show-off! Though his sister's nice." He complained.

"Haha! Good luck with that. Your dad remarried another woman?" she replied.

"Yeah. Sadly, she has two kids already, and her son is a freaking jerk."

"Che. You must really hate him." She joked.

"I don't hate him. Just strongly dislike."

"And the difference is …"

"There is a difference! Hate is the deepest hate; strongly dislike is less than hate, but close."

"Still don't see a difference …"

"Well there is one!"

They both looked at each other for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Hey, maybe he wasn't a bad guy to like. He was nice, out-going, funny and cute, but probably popular.

"Well anyways. What are you doing here?" he asked after recovering from his laughing.

"Huh? Err, nothing." Miku replied, thinking what she was doing was stupid to guys.

"What! No! Not fair. I like poured my heart to you about my stupid step-brother, now you have to tell me what you're doing here!"

"Haha, 'poured your heart'? Haha, fine!" Miku hesitated. "I'm here because I— "

A strong wind blew and Miku's hair smacked her face.

"Ouch …" she complained, and then noticed the wind blew the petals she threw back towards her. They began to float towards her, all four of them.

"Odd …" she titled her head.

"Woah, where did that random wind come from?" Rinto complained. "Err, what were you saying?"

"Oh yeah. I'm here 'cause— "

"Miku?" a voice interrupted her.

Miku turned around to see another boy staring at her with swishing teal hair, and daring emerald eyes. Miku's eyes widened.

"Mikuo!?" She said shocked. What was her past crush doing here? Right when she let him go as a crush, he reappears!? Miku stood there in shock to see him.

"It is you, isn't it?" he smiled attempting to flirt.

"What the hell? Mikuo? Why are you here!?" she said, still in shock.

"I moved here in grade 9, right after you moved away in grade 8. Heh, never thought I'd see you again." he smirked, "Why you so shocked, falling in love with me again?"

Miku scowled, he thinks she would fall in love again so easily? Seeing him only brings her pain, but also joy. Was she becoming a masochist?

"Eww? What do you mean by 'again'?" she said teasingly, denying that she used to like him. Rinto frowned.

"You know Miku, Mikuo?" he questioned. Rinto never liked Mikuo, at school he was a known flirt, and a player. Why of all things did he have to have history with Miku, Rinto's newly chosen target crush.

"Rinto? Sorry didn't notice you there." Mikuo frowned. Why was Rinto with Miku?

"Yeah, I was her classmate in grade 8." Mikuo bragged. He could see easily Rinto liked Miku.

"Yeah? Well, I'm her neighbor." Rinto gladly said.

Miku was confused with their conversation. She swore she could see tension sparks between them. What was going on?

"Woah, is a fight going on?" another boy joined with an amused look. He was tall, wore a base-ball hat and held a basket-ball in his hand.

Miku was shocked even more. She recognized the shaggy raven black hair and hazel brown eyes.

"What the hell!? Rei?!" she said now getting angry. Why the hell did he appear too all of a sudden!? She was trying to get over both him and Mikuo!

"Miku?" his eyes opened. He dropped the basket-ball and stared at her. He frowned as he looked at Mikuo and some blond haired dude. It was obvious they were fighting over Miku.

"Yo Rei." Mikuo waved at him, ignoring Rinto. "Remember Miku in grade 8? Look at her now, dude!" he said pointing to Miku.

Miku looked as if she were going to faint. Why did her two past crushes have to reappear now? At most, why Rei? They really never talked, but they always had something going on within their hearts. Miku looked at him, he never changed. He was still a sporty, handsome noob.

"I-I don't remember you." She denied. She didn't want to remember him; he was just a petty little crush anyways.

"Pshh, who's this chick?" he also lied, but was obvious as Miku that they remembered each other.

"But, Miku, you just called out his name." Mikuo pointed out.

"Shit!" she realized. Rei smiled, but he didn't know why.

Miku was flustering, trying to find a way to cover up what she said. All three boys found it adorable. They then noticed each other's reaction and the tension grew strong.

Miku didn't know what to do. She just wanted to go back home to her new bedroom. She walked away slowly then stumbled onto someone, causing them both to fall.

"Oh gosh! Sorry!" she got up and bowed politely. She raised her head to see who she bumped into. He looked at her with glasses reflecting her. He had loose fallen hair that was a shade of sea blue and warm cobalt blue eyes.

He got up and dusted dirt off his pants. He looked at her then his eyes opened, filled with shock.

"You?" he asked.

"Woah!? Kaito!?" she replied with even more shock. If she was 16 now, that leaves him … 17 years old!? Miku was shocked. Seriously!? Was God trying to make her heart drown with every guy she ever loved!?

"Woah! The girl I saw about 4 years ago is that tall!?" he said still in shock.

"Gahhh! Do you still not remember my name!? Again!" she remembered when she saw him at her old-neighbor's birthday, he kept forgetting her name.

"Haha!" He laughed. He really did change, Miku noticed. He grew taller, definitely. He used to be her height before. Also he became more handsome, in a nerdy-cute kind of way.

"Anyways! It's Miku! M-I-K-U! Miku!" she argued. She smiled. He was nerdy and smart, but awesome anyways. God, why did you have to bring Kaito back into her life?

"Why are you here Miku? Last time I saw you was at Piko's birthday." he questioned.

"Errr, I just moved to this neighborhood."

"Really! Wow, I always lived here since your cousin's neighborhood." He smiled.

_God, your torturing me for falling in love, right? _Miku thought. She really missed hanging out with Kaito. He was cheesy, smart but cute. When did he get so tall?

The other three boys rushed to Miku's side.

"What are you doing? Idiot." Rei helped Miku get a better stand.

"Shut up." She replied with a pissed-off tone. "Don't call people idiots if you don't remember them."

"Heh." Rei smiled. He couldn't help it. It was great to argue with this girl, it was always entertaining, funny and amusing.

Seriously, all that was left was Len. Miku swore if she saw Len, she was going to go bananas (which is irony since he loved bananas).

Hey, maybe he wasn't going to appear. Miku sighed in relief and a little disappointed. She was finally going to start over her life, without having to move until these guys showed up. It didn't help that Rinto was there, because she felt as she was starting to like him. She looked at the pond, it seemed as 3 petals have collected themselves and were floating near her.

She was about to grab them when—

"Len?" Rinto called as he frowned.

Miku died inside.

_Shit! _She cursed in her head.

"Oh there's my step-bro!" said another boy approaching the scene. His blond hair was swaying as he walked, with a small ponytail in the back bouncing up and down. His cyan eyes seemed to be filled with glow and a teasing expression.

"Shit. Len's here." Rinto swore under his breath.

Miku struggled to turn around. She was hoping he either wouldn't recognize her, or 2012 would destroy the Earth at this second. Neither happened.

Miku froze. Rinto's step brother was … Len!?

"Wait! Step brother!?" Miku turned around, shocking Len.

"Holy jizz … Miku!?" Len stood there shocked.

"Oh crap …" Miku slowly backed away. Memories of her first love began to flood her mind.

"Miku!? When the hell did you turn, like that!?"

"What the hell do you mean!? When the fudge did you get so freaking tall!?"

They began to bicker.

Rinto frowned. "Miku, you know Len?"

"Derp … umm, yeah. He was in my class in grade 4 …"

Len looked like he has been smacked across the face with a brick.

Miku began backing away, looking stupid and shocked. God was playing a cruel joke on her. They all looked at her with daring eyes that made Miku's legs melt. She kept backing up.

"Miku—" Kaito began,

"Gyahhh!" Miku backed up way to much and fell into the pond. Luckily it was a shallow pond, so she just sat there in the dirty and mossy water.

The five boys couldn't help but laugh. They all laughed at her and wouldn't stop.

"Shut up!" Miku pouted. All five of them grew up to be so handsome, cute and tall. Miku felt like she wont be able to be around them like she used to. What the hell should she do now?

"Will someone help me up?" She shouted at them, who were all still laughing

"Stop laughing! Dammit!" she argued.

They still didn't stop.

"I hate you guys …" she pouted again.

Finally Mikuo stopped laughing and helped Miku out of the pond.

"Plus can you guys stop getting so freaking tall! You used to be so damn short!" she complained. She looked at the pond, and there were four petals floating in the exact spot she fell in. She sighed and grabbed them quickly, stuffing them in her wet pockets.

Kaito gave Miku his sweater as she was soaking wet. They all decided to walk her home.

"So, Miku." Len began.

"So, idiot." She replied with a smirk.

"What school are you going to?" Kaito asked.

"Umm, a high school called, err. Vocaloid … something?" she replied.

"Seriously!? I go there!" Mikuo smiled like his normal flirty self.

"Yo, me too." Rei joined in.

"Since I'm your neighbor, it's obvious I go there too." Rinto added.

"Wait. Your Miku's neighbor? Wooooow, that means I'm your neighbor too. Bleh."

"Bastard! I don't want you to be my neighbor either!" Miku complained back.

"_Where ever I go, you follow!_" he said, reciting an old memory.

"Shut up! _Where ever I go, I see your face. And trust me, it's not a pretty sight._" She went along. She made a small giggle.

"I also go to the school, so I guess I'll be your senpai." Kaito smiled.

Miku shivered a little under the cool evening. School will be started soon, and it doesn't seem like it's going to be an easy road.

_Len, my first love. New neighbor, a noob and annoying. Rinto's step brother._

_Rinto, new neighbor, cute and sweet. A new crush is starting I think. Hates Len._

_Kaito, cute and handsome nerd. Sweet and awesome. My new senpai._

_Rei, a derp and a player. Really annoying and popular. Hits on every girl._

_Mikuo, also a derp, flirt and player. Annoying as hell, but can be sweet._

_Shit, I'm going to die. _Miku thought.

She took the four wet petals out of her pocket and her fifth one too. Maybe fate wanted to bring them all together this time. She sighed as she looked at them, then to the five guys around her.

Hatsune Miku. One thing she's used to is saying "good-bye" but saying "Nice to meet you again"? Not so good at that.

* * *

**So, yeah! That's chapter 1! I'm probably going to be working on "Vocal Steps" more, but i really find it helpful to let my past go to random strangers and hear what they think! ^_^ I enjoyed writing this! Heh, reading it over and seeing my past memories ... made me want to cry. But hey! Moving on is going to be okay! I'm frigging strong man. I love reverse harem! Soo fun! Yeah, Miku's based on me. So are all the guys on my real life crushes. Oh and sorry Rinto doesn't have a backstory, i originally thought that but i realized he is my previous crush right now so ... (don't ask T_T) yeah. Thanks for reading! I miss them. :/ **

**Thanks to **Erza Fullbuster LOVE **for the idea to put a poll! Do you already have your favorite boy to pair up with Miku? Then vote on my poll for your fav. dude! Vote for Len, Kaito, Rinto, Mikuo, or Rei! You can find my poll on my account bio thing. On my profile! ^-^ please vote and i look forward to the results! _Poll is open._**

**(if you are a dude, and think you have shared these memories with a girl named Victoria ...)**

**Hello, you probably are one of the characters i based off of you. :/ I just want to say, i really loved you and that although _i'm sad it's over, I'm glad it happened._ Hope to meet you again, and maybe, start off as friends. ^_^ 3**

**Senpai: ****In japan, a student in a higher grade and older than you is considered a senpai (or something like that ...) (thanks to Phooka-chan for correcting me. Lol, i did "sempai" by accident. X/ Thanks!)**


End file.
